Changed
by cuddlycal
Summary: Sawada Tsunami had never felt so frustrated and angry with herself all her life until the cause of a simple death had changed it forever. She never expected to fall.. Now that she's in a, supposed, coma her best ex-guardians had been rejected by the ring and never to see Tsunami again. But who ever said that they were going to give up? Who is this Tsunami? UndecidedxFem!27
1. one

Sawada Tsunami, a girl who is destined to be the tenth generation Vongola boss. She was just about 16 when she lost her guardian's trust and loyalty. How stupid don't you think? It's all because of a single death that was needed. Just a single death made everyone lose the trust, loyalty, and the friendship between all of them.

She was left alone 24/7 because everyone always had something to do. It's either a mission, club activities, or an assassination. An assassination for Pete's sake! She twirled her hair around her fingers staring out the window. She didn't see anything but the blue sky. From her view, she couldn't see the sun. Then a thought came to her mind.

"_I'm all alone." _

She didn't want to think negatively for the ring may reject her for such thoughts. She decided to walk around the school just for the entertainment. She moved from her desk and walked out into the corridor. She just walked around the places where she thought the guardians would be. Then she went to the roof after searching almost all over the school. Then she didn't see anything. No one was there. She went over to lean on the weak willed fence. When will her guardians stop ignoring her and finally notice her pain and suffering? She tilted her head up looking at the cloudless sky. I wonder… what would happen if I die? Then she was about to reach her hand up to try and grab the light blue sky, but heard a creak. She snapped her head towards the door and there stood all of her guardians not including Lambo. Most were standing in shock. But others in excitement and acknowledgement. She reached a hand out to them and some flinched. Her eyes grew dull seeing as some of them had grown in fear of her.

"You guys just really hate me now, right?" She said her fists clenched by her side. She silently had tears overflowing from her eyes but the now untrustworthy guardians failed to notice it.

"Tsunami, it's not like that. It's just… we've been busy with missions and other things." Yamamoto said with a forced grin. He scratched the back of his head while saying that. That means it was definitely forced in Tsunami's observation of them.

"Really? You just want to stay away from me don't you?" She said holding onto the fence now. Her bangs shadowing her dull lifeless eyes.

"Hime-sama. That's not it!" Gokudera said. He didn't even have a hurt expression or at least scrunched eyebrows. In other words, a poker face.

"Herbivore. You've been quite fierce haven't you?" Hibari said in his usual monotone voice but with a smirk playing on his face. Believe it or not. He developed respect for her and he doesn't exactly fear her. He has only grown to think of her as a strong and worthy opponent and boss. He was his usual self, honestly.

Tsunami made herself face them. Then she smiled. A smile they might not see in a long time. She leaned on the fence... and it snapped letting all her weight go through.

"Boss!"

"Tsunami!"

"Sawada!"

She heard her name being called even though it was so close… it felt so far away. She reached her hand towards the sky.

"I wish.. I wish someone... I wish someone could help me from all this..." She said in her now hoarse voice. One hand towards the sky while the other clenched to her chest. This was her wish. A wish for someone to help her. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

"Tsunami!" She heard. There were multiple people. Not her guardians but other people. The other people that haven't avoided her yet. Have they come to help her? Isn't it too late? Just as she thought that, she felt the cold hard ground, hitting head first. Dino ran even faster, same with Squalo. Xanxus quickened his walking pace as seeing she collided to the ground. Dino kneeled and hugged her close to his chest. He looked up to the roof and saw her guardians up there staring down eyes wide in surprise. He sent them a glare and look back down on Tsunami whose head was now bleeding.. _heavily._

"Tsunami.. Tsunami… Tsunami…! Why did you do this.. ?!" She heard a voice yell at her. Xanxus stood beside Dino and flipped open his phone. He speed dialed a number and talked to him rather quickly. Then after the call, multiple cars appeared in front of the school. Then Xanxus left the school leaving Squalo with them. Tsunami could only faintly hear everything that was happening around her.

"Hey, Dino. He said to bring her to headquarters after her condition is stable so she could rest with ease." Squalo said calmly as he walked beside Dino who was carrying Tsunami.

They got in the car and drove high speed to the hospital. Dino, who heard everything that Squalo said only nodded. All he needed was to know that Tsunami would be okay. It was all he needed to feel okay again.

She needed only a few stitches which was a relief to them. But the one of the many thoughts that were in everyone's brain was why. Why she had tried to do such a thing.

…

It was only a few days after her stitches that she was ordered to be taken to Italy, to Vongola headquarters. But she hadn't woken up from the fall yet. It brought great worry from everyone, even the guardians that had abandoned her. They had actually felt scared about it, thinking that she might not survive since they had not received any news from anyone about her condition. They didn't even know that she was sent to Italy, Reborn had refused to tell such unloyal guardians information about her.

Tsunami currently resides in her bed, dreaming about nothing, about everything, just staying still in her bed only breathing.

Xanxus and Dino were next to her bed.

"Xanxus. Why are you here again?" Dino asked him from the other side of her bed.

"Scum, is it wrong for me to be worried?" Xanxus clicked his tongue at him. He has always been worried about her but he just hasn't shown it.

Before Dino could respond to what he said, they both heard arguing outside of the bedroom. Both got up and headed towards the door. Dino opened it just enough to let both through but not enough to let anyone outside the doors see Tsunami's condition. There his eyes filled with rage. Xanxus' guardians were out protecting the door but that wasn't what made him feel hatred. I was when he saw the guardians of Tsunami. They were arguing up until the door opened.

"Dino-san, right on time!" Yamamoto exclaimed. He looked over to Dino and slightly flinched until his cold glare.

"We must see if she is okay to the extreme!" Exclaims Ryohei with his usual loud voice.

"Help us get through and see her! These bastards aren't letting us through!" Gokudera yelled getting protective. Dino glared at all of them thinking it was their fault that she has had to go through all that pain and it was all because of them.

"You aren't true guardians. You are nothing but scum." Xanxus said. The guardians all looked at him in anger.

"You do not have a right to be by side, unless you prove to us both that you are her true guardians." Dino says in a cold voice. It gives them a slight shudder to think that Dino could be as cold as Xanxus.

They shrug it off and grab their rings, putting it on their finger. What surprises them is the fact that the ring gives off a light and sends a shock throughout _some_ of their bodies. The shock forces them to take off the ring, _rejection._ Dino is surprised as only two of the guardians in front of him don't get the shock.

"So Kyoya and Chrome, huh?" He says, his voice now sounding proud. He points to both of them and tells them to both come to where he is. "They have proved their right as her guardian and are now allowed to stay by her side." He gives them a pat on the back with a smile. But it soon returns to a cold voice. "However, the remaining three may leave, if you refuse to leave you may be taken out by force." He once again glares at the other guardians. They stare at each other in shock before Gokudera runs to Dino in anger.

"We need to be by her side! You should know how this feels, shouldn't you?!" He grabs his collar. But Dino doesn't do anything but glare.

"Take out this trash." Xanxus says, and immediately his own guardians force them out but before they are out of reach, Dino says one last thing to them.

"It's you who put her through this." Dino says, clicking his tongue at the sight of their faces. Running through the accepted minds of the two guardians is how Dino could be so distant and cold like how Xanxus could be like.

"Hey Dino. Let us go in already." Reborn says pointing his green gun towards Dino.

* * *

**Thanks for taking your time to read this!(: Much appreciation((:**

**Hope you stick around for the next chapter. Shout out to a friend who helped me.**

**byee(:**


	2. two

"Reborn, what are we supposed to do now?" Dino asked once everyone had gotten into the room. He took a seat next to her bed, Chrome and Hibari standing and leaning against a wall. They just stared at her.

The emotions that were running through their eyes hadn't gone unnoticed.

"We will just have to wait. This has happened before but Tsunami's case is different." Reborn's eyes were downcast. He was frustrated at the fact that he hadn't been there to at least save her or try to notice the fact that his intuition, that something was going wrong, was in fact right.

He just wished that he had been there sooner.

"Put more guards around her. Assassinations will be coming more often now that she's vulnerable." Xanxus stared at her. It only seemed like he was just casually saying it but his eyes told a different story.

Both Hibari and Chrome were thinking about how even they hadn't noticed when all Tsunami did was care for them. They were feeling the same things that Tsunami had felt during the distance.

"Then both of her official guardians will be her personal protectors. They're trustworthy enough for that." Dino smiled as he snuck a glance at them. They both only nodded, knowing that this is the least they could before she wakes up. The two guardians glanced at each other for a second before turning away.

"What's the herbi… Tsunami's condition.. ?" Hibari asked his eyebrow's pressed together. He was worried for her, considering the fact that she was in fact his boss.

"We aren't even sure about it Kyoya." Dino told him with a worried look. He smiled either way, trying to sugarcoat his words.

"Is boss going to be okay?" Chrome looked down. Even though she knew the answer to her question she asked anyway. Just in hope that they would say yes.

"It's up to Tsunami," Reborn looked down on her. Her face looked so peaceful, unlike how it was just a few days ago. "We just need to wait." He moved a strand of hair out of her face.

Hopefully, this peace will last.

It's been a day or two after their rejection and their last sighting of the rest that are currently with Tsunami. They've all been restless. Even though the rings had rejected them they still trained hard with each other and on their own at times. The three have their own plan to go and see their boss. Despite her condition, they felt the need to at least see her for the last time before they accept that they had been rejected.

In Italy, the two other guardians have been training with and without trainers to increase their abilities. So far there has been at least one attempt form other families to have Tsunami killed which had failed because of Xanxus' guardians. According to Xanxus he needed to be included in protecting her.

Reborn and the two guardians were at her side as usual. Dino would be there but he had business to attend to.

"Reborn-san, what is her condition now?" Chrome asked holding her trident tightly.

"She's supposed to wake up any moment now but we aren't sure as I've said before." Reborn shakes his head. Hibari and Chrome both stare at her as frustration runs through both of their eyes. After a few minutes however, the door opens which reveals a doctor.

Hibari swiftly moves to block the doctor's vision of his boss. The doctor gives a slight chuckle and a faint smile before waving his hand around.

"Don't worry, I'm just here to check on her condition." Hibari doesn't move an inch and only narrows his eyes. His tonfas get into position.

"Herbivore, don't move." He warns with a cold voice.

The doctor once again shakes his head but a wicked grin grows on his face. His moves are quick as he quickly attempts to get to Tsunami's motionless body. But fails miserably as Chrome aims her trident as his neck.

"Don't move." She orders, her voice soft but her eyes threatening.

The doctor gives out a wicked laugh as grins widely as he speaks. "You don't know what will happen to your boss, you don't know what's overcome her, don't you?" He laughs once again. "You don't know that her pent up sadness and anger of herself will get herself killed. Her mind does make a choice but even if her choice is to wake up, she might just not stay the same ever again." That's the last that they had heard before Reborn knocked him out cold.

Reborn sighed before calling someone in to take the body away somewhere, to get more information on and from him.

"We don't need to hear what he has to say about her just yet." Reborn gives an evil smirk, which gives Chrome a shiver down her spine. He leaves the room with the evil glint in his eye.

The two guardians slightly bow at him and he leaves the room. After he leaves, Hibari and Chrome lean on both sides of the door, just in case someone comes barging in. It's silent before Hibari hears noise outside.

"I'll be back." He mutters before going out to check what's happening. His eyes narrow as he sees the ex-guardians.

"Ah it's Hibari!" Yamamoto exclaims his voice sounding excited. Hibari's eyes move to the back of them and see that the Varia people had been defeated, except for Squalo of course.

"Just let them through." Squalo says as he leans onto the wall.

"Herbivore, I don't take orders from anyone else but them." Hibari lights his ring, and putting it in his box, releasing his box animal. It makes a small noise before settling on his shoulder, panting from the large amount of flames that he had released.

Squalo sighs before getting his sword ready and smiling. "You guys go through, I'm taking Hibari." Hibari smiles.

"Kamikorosu, Cambio Forma." His finger points upwards as Roll turns into Alaude's Handcuffs. Hibari quickly increases his cloud flames and the handcuffs increase, as he traps Squalo. Squalo, obviously, screams and to his disappointment can't get out.

"VOII! Have you gotten stronger?!" He screams in anger. Hibari smirks before doing the same to Ryohei. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera had managed to dodge the attack.

They both barged into Tsunami's room and saw her body on the body, needles sticking into her arms and a slow heartbeat. They both froze on the spot from shock and from the fact that Chrome was pointing at them with her trident. They glanced over at her, only to see her eyes full of sorrow.

"Don't move." Her soft voice said as her eyebrows scrunched together. She felt frustrated by the fact that they would want to come see Tsunami even though they're the ones that had made her feel that way. Her trident was lifted from them as Hibari soon came into the room, locking both their wrists up in just regular handcuffs.

"Ah Hibari! Why are you doing this?!" Yamamoto yelled in frustration. He tried to think but he just couldn't think of an excuse that Hibari would keep them from seeing their boss.

"Shut up." He simply said, causing Gokudera to go berserk and yell nonsense. As Hibari dragged them to the front door, they had passed Dino.

He gave them a look before muttering, "Just give up."

* * *

**Hey!(: Glad you came to read the second chapter! Sorry if it's short.**

**So I mainly want to say thanks for the favorites, follows, and the reviews!(: And also thank you for adding my story in a community(: It gives me tons of motivation to see some people supporting my story(:**

**And to answer one of my reviewer's question, that is a possibility. (Her question is in the reviews if youre curious.)**

**Anyway this is a dumb author's note, but I hope you stick around for the third chapter!(:**


	3. three

**3 Days Later…**

"Dino-san!" Romario's yell echoes throughout the house. He runs around in search for his boss. As he sees Dino turning around the corner, in his direction, he yells once again, "We have an update on Tsunami-san!" Dino's eyes widen in excitement.

He had always been thinking, _'When is she going to wake up?' 'What's happening to her?' 'What if she will never wake up?' _But as Romario's voice words processed in his brain, he begins to smile thinking that something was going to get better. Thinking that if she were to wake up, everything will return back to normal. He runs towards her room as fast as lightning, not staying with Romario to listen to the full update.

Dino barges in her room, slamming the door open only to be greeted by a tonfa pressed against his neck. "Keep quiet, Herbivore." Hibari says, voice full of anger, but with a hint of hope. He retreats and goes back to his position, back to the far left corner away from the crowd.

"What's her condition?" Dino pants looking at Reborn, who is sitting beside Tsunami, his arms crossed. His mouth twitches.

"She could wake any day now, her finger kept twitching." Reborn says looking up at him.

"If she could be waking up, why is everyone becoming glum?" He asks with irritation laced in his voice.

"She might not be the same as she was before. I made Chrome take a look inside her brain but she was only pushed out not a second later. Then after I interrogated the assassin from last time… he told me everything that is a possibility." Reborn said to Dino, the guardians were looking at him as well, hearing it for the first time. Dino clenched his fist. "Remember when he said that she might not stay the same?" He saw Chrome and Dino nod. "Well he also told me that she might get a new flame as well."

Surprise took over Dino's features. "What?"

"His boss had the same thing happen to him after his wife died. Tsunami might get a flame that could practically destroy anything that it touches. And her personality might even change. Although all of this is only a possibility, it's a chance that is most likely to happen." Reborn told them. He knows that it's going to happen. He had a feeling in his gut that when she woke, something bad would seriously take over her. "And so I'm giving you all this." He threw a bracelet to each person.

Reborn smirked as they put it on. He asked Talbot to make them after the assassin attacked. It's supposed to protect them from the touch of the new flame. But it would only help them if they would conquer the fear of their boss, which he trusted that would happen.

He told them about the bracelet and what it would do for them. He only hoped that it would really work.

"Oh and Hibari," Reborn looked to him with a smirk. "Take these to the ex-guardians as well." He threw a box at Hibari. "Although those are the same watches, yours hold something stronger." He informed them before looking back to Tsunami.

Dino's eyes got shadowed at the mention of the others. "Reborn, why do they get to have a watch as well?" He asked. Hibari glared at the box. He didn't want to go meet them. He couldn't care less for them.

"Consider how Tsunami feels about them." Reborn's words caught them off guard. Dino sighed.

"I'll go along with Kyoya." Dino said walking out of the door, Hibari following with the click of his tongue.

Reborn smiles.

Once they go out and the door clicks closed, Chrome starts to show her nerves. "Is boss really going to be different?" she asks in a small voice, clenching her trident.

"It's a 100 percent chance that she will." Reborn stops.

**Hibari and Dino..**

"Looks like we've arrived." Dino says as they hop off the helicopter. Hibari clicks his tongue as he still carries the box, he planned to just leave it but he didn't want to get scolded by the infant.

Both Dino and Hibari hopped off the platform and made their way to TakeSushi, since Dino was sure that if they couldn't go to Tsunami's house they would go there. No conversation was made during their time. Dino just kept thinking and thinking about everything that would've happened with Tsunami. He couldn't stop thinking about her condition. Hibari, straying behind him, observing him.

Once they arrived, they could already hear the ruckus coming from inside. Obviously, Hibari didn't want to go in and encounter them but he was practically forced to by Dino and such. He glares as Dino slides the door open. It reveals the three and Lambo inside, arguing. However, they stop once they notice.

"Hey.. " Yamamoto says, attempting to sound cheerful but fails. Gokudera stands on his feet and stomps towards Dino. "Hey Gokudera!"

"Why are you here? To tell us to give up again?" Gokudera asks, anger lacing his voice, as his face is up to Dino's.

Dino's eyes narrow. "We're here in place of Reborn. I figured that Kyoya wouldn't tell you anything if he was just going to come and so I tagged along." He smiles oh-so happily. Hibari narrowed his eyes at the mention of his thoughts spoken. His smile disappears, "Kyoya give it to them already."

He clicks his tongue before throwing it to Yamamoto. He easily catches the box and opens it.

Before they open their mouth Dino explains for them, "They're to protect you from her."

"Why is it 'to protect?'" Ryohei asks, not being his usual and loud self.

"She won't be her usual self anymore. She's being over taken by her frustrations and is now in a cage by herself." Dino clenched his teeth. He had grown to despise the three. He blamed them for Tsunami being that way. Although he knew that she wouldn't approve of his thinking, he couldn't help but think so. "She'll be a changed person. Those will only protect if you have the will to return her to the way she was. If you have the will to forgive her for breaking that idiotic promise and for accepting her for who she was again." He glared at Gokudera, who was still standing in front of his face.

"Where's Tsuna-nee.. ?" Lambo asked, slightly tearing up. The trio only told him a little bit of what happened. His loud cries filled the room and Hibari was about ready to shut him up when his phone rang.

"_Get back here right now." _He heard Reborn say from the other side. He ended the short call and headed out the door.

"Herbivore, something's happened." Hibari said to Dino with venom. He hated the fact that he was being held up here because of Dino. It would've been quicker if he went alone. He headed out the door and to the helicopter.

Dino stared at the door for a while before saying, "Don't you dare come visit her. Even though I wouldn't exactly care for you, Tsunami wouldn't want any of you to get hurt." He stated before running out.

The three thought about his last words. Ryohei, had already put Lambo to sleep after his little cry.

But one of the only things that they were able to think about was what had happened back at headquarters?

…

"_Hey, you better get back here fast. Her aura is changing by the minute and her ring is glowing." _Reborn's voice echoed throughout the small space in the helicopter.

Dino was filled with hope. He wanted her to wake up as soon as possible and make sure that she was alright again. Hibari on the other hand, sat as far away as he could from Dino and looked out of the window. Dino could easily see that Hibari would jump out of the window once above headquarters. They were both anxious, wanting to know what was going on.

After at least five minutes, the helicopter finally arrived at the scene.

The two rushed out and ran to Tsunami's special room inside the castle styled building. They barged into the room only to see Reborn pointing his gun to Tsunami.

"Reborn?! What's happening?" Dino asked, eyeing the gun.

"It's a tranquilizer." He simply replied. Dino sighed a breath of relief. The small peace in the room didn't last too long when Tsunami suddenly shot up. "Activate the bracelets." Reborn cautiously eyed Tsunami's limp body.

A wicked laugh erupted from her lips causing the four people in the room to back away from her. And it didn't last very long before a flame began to form on her forehead.

"Eh? What the hell is this?" Her once gold eyes were now copper and the flame on her head black. "Don't look at me like I'm the devil." She mumbled. The tension in the room suddenly rose and they all knew that something bad was bound to happen.

"Don't look!" She screamed, she held her head in her hands and the black flame completely surrounded her. They were pushed out of the room and before they knew it, her room was destroyed. Once it cleared, Tsunami was sitting on the floor, knees to her chest. People started to gather around her and suddenly, there were chains around her ankles, wrists and neck, the black flames trailing around her.

She stood from the ground, her copper eyes eyeing everyone around her, a giggle escaping her lips.

"I hate you all… " She mumbled, a frown etched on her face. Her eyes weren't filled with the anger seen in them before. Now it was only sorrow.

"Oi Baka-Tsuna," Reborn called out. The people around him looked at him with shock. How could he call her that in a situation like this? "Stay still."

A boom was heard from his gun and Tsunami easily dodged it.

"Are you kidding me?" She said with her hand on her hip. Sorrow gone.

"Tsunami?" Dino called out. She turned to look at him, briefly before looking back to Reborn. "You're Tsunami right?" He asked cautiously lowering his guard. Tsunami smiled, innocently. She slowly walked towards him, arms wide open.

"Dino-niichan! I'm home!" Dino's stance felt limp. He kept thinking that she was really home, with the right state of mind… but he was wrong.

She let out a laugh before using the ground to increase her speed as she jumped towards him, her hand engulfed in black flames. Yells snapped him out of his mind and he dodged the attack by pure luck. Reborn clicked his tongue.

"Dino, focus!" He said with irritation. It wasn't the time for daydreaming, this Tsunami clearly isn't someone that they knew before. And he hoped that everyone knew that. That this wasn't their boss.

* * *

**Hello! Hoped you enjoyed reading!(:**


End file.
